


Arcade You Not

by Kanimay



Series: Undertale AU oneshots [5]
Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader is a Chub, Reader is a gamer, Sans is female, Sans is human, Smut, reader is female, school life sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Chubby Gamer reader insert. Sans is a female human.  3 part one shot, last chapter is gonna be smutty.She finds a new arcade, and meets a human who captures her interest upon being noticed, then finally being transferred to a new school she sees you again, and when a human male makes a move on you, she has to stack her claim over you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What Sans looks like-----> http://flashlarevista.com/preview/95_underfell-female-sans-for_16.html

"fuck me. stupid Spearow.... i didn't want a fearow anyway. bitch bastard." Sans tapped at the pokestop on her phone, a few potions and a pokeball. She was walking around town collecting pokemon during her break. A few Pidgeys and a Pikachu, not much of a work out on her though. This side of the city barely had any good pokemon. 

The wind blew her hair, stupid winter... fucking cold. She shivered and nuzzled into her hoodie, the fluff on the hood was great for keeping warm. She pocketed her phone and looked up, avoiding any other humans, giving death glares to males that even tried something. She huffed and turned the corner, a light caught her eye. Looking up to be met with a sign "Arcade huh?"

The building was two stories and decorated in game characters and LED lights in the form of guns and swords, it also had a cafe... hmmmm.

She pushed open the door and was met with a sight of old fashion arcade games, new arcade games, teens and kids walking around holding tickets. This was nice, the music was techno and the lights of the games was oddly relaxing. Pulling out her phone she checked the time, her shift started again in a few minutes, she'd have to come back later. Turning and leaving heading back to work she was looking forward to her free time. She was bound to get fired for being on break for nearly and hour anyway. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She came back after work and the arcade was still open for a few more hours. It closed at midnight. She trekked inside happy to blow off some steam from the day. Buying some tokens she made her way through the games, Pac'man, Tetris, Old school ping pong. Then down the the first person shooters and race games. 

She was having fun, these things were great. The costumers had slowly dwindled to just her and a few others. She headed up the stairs to see what they had up there and when her foot met the final step she stilled. 

The sight in front of her was a masterpiece.  

A girl, a few inches taller then her,was playing some sort of side scroller. She had her attention on the game and nothing around her, she was in a sun dress and hoodie, stockings that spilled at the top and heeled converse. Her hair was pulled back but her bangs fell in her face, her tongue was stuck out to the side in concentration, she pressed at the buttons and carefully moved the joy stick of the machine. The lights from the game hit her face and radiated off her in the most beautiful way, Her skin was a creamy (S/C), her breasts were just right to Sans' eyes, she liked'em that size... her hips wee big too, damn she could just barely wrap her hands around her if she tried. And fuck did she want to, she just looked so soft. 

Sans never really paid mind to thicker girls, but damn this lady was made for her.

She walked over to watch her play, the girl didn't notice her at all, to into the game. She was kicking ass too, the enemies tried to ambush her, she dodged like a pro and slaughtered them all.  Sans took notice of the duel controls, so it was a two player game. Sans wondered if she should ask to join, or just pop on and help... Just as she was about to ask the GAME OVER screen played and the girl sighed and lowered her head in shame. Sans frowned, she hated seeing her upset and she didn't even know the chick.

"you're really good." The girls head snapped up in shock to see someone had been watching her. She blushed and looked back at the title screen of the machine.

"T-thank you." Fuck her voice was took gentle. 

"mind if I join ya next round?" She held up two coins, since this machine took money, she held them between her pointer and middle finger. The girl looked at her confused before nodding. Sans smiled and walked around her to the other controls and slide the money in just as the girl did the same.

"so what are the controls?" She looked down at the girls hands, her nails were done, red with white dots.Sans desperately wished for those nails to dig through her skull, either in desperation for a release, or just rubbing through her locks. 

She shook the lewd thought and focused on impressing the girl first. 

She told her the controls and the game began. 

They played for hours, just till the arcade was closing. They beat the game and as the staff came up to tell them it was time to close they took notice that they won. It was a tradition to give a prize to the one(s) that beat a story game, or beat a record score, which were posted on a board down stairs. The staff member waved you down stairs to their prize table.

A few baskets of Asian candy, some stuffed animals of all sizes, a few small things like jewelry. 

"Take your pick." The person said.

Sans pointed to a basket of candy while her new interest pointed to a giant racoon plush. It was a foot of so bigger then her, gray, the mask around the eyes was red, the tail was stripped in gray and red. She was carefully handed the plush, her smiled brightened Sans' world as they walked out the building. 

"You sure like that thing." Sans chucked as the girl nuzzled the plush with her cheek and hummed. "I've wanted this thing for weeks, since they stocked the shelves with them." Her smile was genuine, Sans pulled out her phone to check the time, it was 10 pass 12, Boss was going to kill her when she left... oh well. Worth it. 

"Oh!" The girl gasped and looked at Sans "I never told you my name!" Sans shrugged, playing it cool even though she really wanted to know the angels' name.

"name's sans dollface. yours?" She held out her hand to which the girl took it gently "(Y/N). Thank you so much for helping me on the game." Sans blushed softly, that smile was directed at her, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Fuck this chick was going to make her soft. "I uh.. I don't want to intrude of anything, but may I have your number?" 

Sans blush grew as she nodded. "sure." Handing (Y/N) her unlocked phone she tabbed at the screen and handed it back to her. "Name me what ever you would like." She put Sans' number in her own phone "only if you name me Precious in yours." The girl looked at her but nodded and typed the name in.

What the fuck, Precious!? Sans the fuck is wrong with you!?

"Text me... or call so I know you made it home safe ok?" She tilted her head when she asked and Sans heart fucking died, she couldn't form words you were to damn cute. She nodded and headed home, you did the same.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"i'm home. night." 

Sans shucked off her black and red jacket and peeled off the sweater underneath, left in nothing but her garter belt and stockings and shoes. Kicking her shoes off she flopped into her pillow as her phone pinged.

"Great! I'm just made it home myself. Night night. <3"

She smiled and locked her phone nuzzling her pillow as she drifted off to sleep.

She couldn't wait to see you again... and play with you some more.


	2. School ya Hoe

"SANS!

The door to her room busts open she rolls off the bed with a startled yelp as the door knocks into the wall forcing more cracks into it. In the door stood her younger, accomplished sister. Standing tall at 5'8, her black crop top pushed her massive tits, the V line of her cleavage showed proudly. Her black jeans were tight and held with her red belt with her favorite skull buckle up front, her red boots ran up to her knees, the ones with the pointed 'one kick will bash your skull in' heels. Her white hair was pulled into a ponytail, her bangs swept to the side.

She stomped over to her oldest sister. "YOU ARE ALREADY RUNNING LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU ASININE OF A SISTER!"

Asinine of a sister? That's a new one.

Sans sat up, her short boy style hair was fluffed in a mess, her eyes had bags under them as the blanket fell off to show her bare chest. "mornin boss." She stretched and checked the time. 7:12.

Yep, she was 30 minutes late for her new school. Her hair was grabbed and pulled to be met with Papyrus' scowl "GET.DRESSED." Oh boy. Her voice was seriously pissed. Sans broke in a cold sweat and nodded, gulping down the lump in her throat. Her hair was let go off and Papyrus headed to the door "YOUR LUNCH IS PACKED ON THE TABLE I'M HEADING TO MY CLASSES. DON'T SKIP THIS TIME!" She grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut.

Sans fell back onto her bed and groaned. Paps had skipped a few grades and had managed to get into college ahead of Sans. Though Sans was a senior in high school her sister was just 2 years away from graduated. 

She sighed and rolled off her mattress of a bed. Grabbing her sweater from yesterday and sliding it on. Moving the collar around her neck to hold up the turtle neck the sweater had. She debated on wearing pants or not. Her jacket went passed her ass, almost like a tight dress... nah. 

No need, she grabbed her beloved black and red jacket with the tan fluff she cherished deeper then her life and zipped it up just below her chest. Switching her stockings and clipping them up with the garter belt she wore, she put her red and yellow sneakers on and headed down stairs after grabbing her phone and bag. An over the shoulder bag that fell to her ass, black with the words 'Bone me Daddy' written in red. 

True to her word, Papyrus had packed her a lunch. A brown bag sat on the table, she grabbed it and looked. Left over lasagna, a bottle of soda and a few packs of mustard. Boss was so caring. She put the lunch in her bag and grabbed her keys from the table and headed out, locking the house before leaving to the school.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The building was one level. Thank the stars, Sans hating walking up stairs. She entered through the front entrance, she was already over an hour late. She sighed in and checked her schedule. Moving here half way through the school year was not the brightest idea.... but when Boss wanted to do something, one simply does not get in her way.

Sans found the class he was in currently and opened the door and walked in. 

The teacher stopped to look at her. "Oh you must be Miss. Serif, glad you could join us." The teacher was skinny, brown hair, pencil skirt and button up. She had to much makeup on too. Sans waved and pocketed her schedule. "How about you introduce yourself to the class..." The teacher turned and closed the book she was on.

What is this, elementary school?

With a sigh Sans walked into the room more and looked over the other students. "m'name's Sans... don't bother getting to know me, i don't like socializing.. gonna hate most of ya anyway." She shrugged as some kids chuckled others gave her angry eyes.

"Sans!" 

She stiffened. That voice, her head turned to see that angel from last night. She was in the back by the window, an empty spot next to her. She waved at Sans with a smile, the other kids were shocked and giving her odd looks. The teacher crossed her arms and sighed. "Sans, you can take the spot next to (Y/N)... it is the only free spot anyway. Copy down the notes on the board and copy down what you missed from one of the others." She turned back to the board as Sans moved passed the other students and plopped in the desk next to her trying not to smile to much.

She was very pleased with this.


	3. Mark What is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy lesbo sex.

 

Papyrus checked out the human in front of her. Short though a head or so taller then Sans, chubby, (E/C) eyes that held a bit of nervousness as she looked up at the lean human.

"SANS," The small human flinched back behind her sister shyly as he gaze met her shorter older sibling.

"yeah boss?" Sans raised a brow. 

"WHO IS THAT?" Papyrus pointed tot he human behind her with a raised brow. Sans never brought home a human, she didn't have friends. 

"this is my friend, (Y/N), met her at the arcade I go to, and turns out we have nearly the same classes together... got a science project to do so I brought her over to work on it." Sans stated matter-o-factly before taking her hand gently and leading her to the stairs.

"YOU HAVE A FRIEND!?" Papyrus gasped in shock. Sans actually took the time to make a friend... has hell frozen over!?

Sans paused a few steps up the stairs and turned to her almost offended "yes, we'll be in my room, don't bug us." She lead her up to the balcony then over to her door and let the human step inside first.

Sans has a friend, and is doing homework... hell has, without a doubt frozen over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans' room was a mess, she fucking forgot to clean it. Socks littered the floor, a few bras. Her sheets where a mess on her bed, clutter on her desk. You couldn't even see her computer keyboard. She blushed softly at the mess "uh, s-s-sorry about the mess." She rubbed the back of her neck looking away from you you only giggled at her.

"It's ok. My room tends to get as messy as this too. Though... I've never had a self sustaining trash tornado before..." You looked over at said tornado, it had paper wads and a few wrappers whirling around. You seemed amazed at it, Sans thought you'd hate it. "o-oh... uh yeah. that was a surprised accident." She walked over to the bed to fix the sheets, she didn't want to confess her attempt at time travel, it was a stupid thought that rendered her blueprints to a trash tornado. She flattened the sheets and sat down fluffing the pillow.

You moved over and sat, taking your bag off "So what topic should our project be? I was thinking how wind and water power could benefit or economy." You pulled out your binder and pen. "don't care." She shrugged looking you over. You looked cute today, you picked such a nice outfit that brought out your chest nicely. Sans couldn't keep her eyes off you most of the day. "Maybe we should do one on self sustaining trash tornado..." You mused Sans shook her head "n-no just let it be our secret." Last thing she needed was you to find out what she did to get that damn thing. You shrugged and opened your binder "Ok then... so... ya going to make me do this all by myself?" You looked at her with those puppy like eyes begging for help... if only those eyes were begging for something else.

"ya got this... you can use my computer though." She waved lazily to the electronic "Gonna make me clean the desk too?" You chuckled and stood. She watched you move from the bed to clean off the desk, she watched the sway of your hips as you worked, gently moving things off and piling them next to the desk on the floor.

So thoughtful. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few weeks of working on the project and you were nearly complete with it. Only touches from Sans here and there, she barely helped. Saying you were doing well on your own.

But, the project was tossed to the side at the moment, Sans had you pinned to her bed, dressed pooled at your hips as he knee pressed into your core, as soon as you got to her house you had entered her room as she fought with Papyrus, she stormed into the room a few minutes later and pushed you onto the mattress, she had been pissed since your last shared class together. 

"S-sans... what's wrong?" Your voice was soft as she looked down at you, you felt so vulnerable right now like this. She tightened her grip on your wrists above your head and frowned.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!? That fucking asshole! That's what's wrong!" She shouted causing you to gasp at the volume.

That asshole?

.

.

.

.

.

"Is this about what happened in class?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"hey look, i'm a walrus." Sans turned from her desk in front of you with two pencils in her mouth poking down to her chin, she moves her mouth forcing them to move with her, you bit your lip before face planting the desk laughing. You two were in Algebra, you had finished your work sheets and were messing around talking. 

Sans smirked as you tried to calm down. "it wasn't that funny doll." She snickered watching you calm down. "It wasn't... just... how you delivered it!" You laugh again looking up at her.

Once you calmed down you two talked about whatever when one of the guys from class walked over and started to flirt with you. He had done this from time to time, you blew him off every time. Sans gave him a death glare as she watched him flirt with you. 

He was pulling out everything from the book, going down the list of compliments, right down to eye contact to get YOU to give in. But you gave him the same dull, uninteresting glare. 

Over a few minutes of trying he finally had enough, the compliments turned to insults.

"Why are you such a cold bitch? Here I thought someone like you'd dream of being flirted with!" He shouted, the others in the room had turned to watch, go figure the teacher would be out of the room. 

"I don't mind flirting, but with people like you, I'd rather set myself on fire." Your voice was monotone, the man recoiled at the insult and growled "A fat cow like you should be grateful I would even look at you!" You frown at that and he keeps going, going on and on about cliches of how you'll die alone, you'll never know the pleasures and beauty of sex, on and on. 

Sans snapped and stood, she only came to the dudes middle ribs, her hand shot up and grabbed at his shirt collar pulling him down, the other pulls back and she punches him in the face letting go of the collar as her fist made contact with his face, he was sent a few rows back into a desk, a few girls screamed in shock. You watched the guy fly into the desk and grunt at the impact as the bell ring, Sans grabbed her bag and yours before taking your hand and dragging you out of the room.

She walked you to your last class then headed to hers, during said class you heard the intercom come on and she was called to the office. You worried she had gotten in trouble, when you waited for her outside she came out a few minutes later with a scowl but it lifted when she saw you.

"hey doll, ready to go?" She waved and walked up to you.

"Uh yeah... did you get in trouble?" You frowned heading home watching your feet move.

"huh?" She raised a brow in confusion.

"About beating up that boy, did you get in trouble?" She hummed and shrugged "got suspended for a few days, that's it."

Silence fell over you two as you walked to her house, her mood was chipper, but also still angry. The words spoken to you still rang in her head, she would huff every few minutes. She opened the door and let you into the house before entering herself. Boss was sitting at the table with a few paper littering it.

"OH YOU'RE HERE AGAIN, I SEE." She scowls. She never gave you a chance, she didn't like you, but you were ok with that. You were still kind to her when speaking, and kept out of her way when needed.

"Hello Papyrus." You greeted, she huffed and wrote something down. "boss be nice, dolls' had a bad day." Sans locked the door.

"OH BOO HOO I'M PILED UP IN PAPERWORK AND THE POOR COW HAD A BAD DAY!" She rolls her eyes as you head to Sans room. You entered just as Sans began to shout at her sister over the insult. 

You sighed, it had been a horrible day. You heard shouting from down stairs then storming footsteps up the stairs, you move from the door and head to the bed when the door is slammed open and shut, the loud slam caused you to jump and turn to see Sans standing and looking at you. She growled and stomped over to you pushing you onto the bed, your bag falling as your back collided with it, your dress rode up to your waist and her knee was forced around your hips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Sans?" You tried to draw her attention but she only sighed and loosened her hold on your wrists "you're not a cow."She spoke, her eyes met yours.

Was she really pulling this cheesy shit?

"I know that silly." You rolled your eyes at her. Why was she being like this all of a sudden?

"no, you don't understand." She leaned forward more, you could feel her breathe fanning over your face softly.

"i thought i was being obvious, but clearly not." You looked her over, she still seemed off, leaning closer to you. 

"Sans?"

She shook her head, she didn't seem all there, like she was deep in thought, then out of thought.

She looks down at you before sighing and in a blink she leaned down. Her lips meeting with yours softly. It took you by surprise, her lips were so soft and warm, her tongue licked across your bottom lip, you hummed and let her press it into you. It roamed around beckoning your tongue, she had an odd mustered taste with slight alcohol, you didn't know she drank.

Both your tongues danced alongside the other till air was needed, pulling away your eyes lidded and took her in, flushed and looking at you with clouded eyes, her gaze was heated.

"S-sans, what was that for?" You panted out, she wasn't herself, that much was obvious.

"even after that, you can't tell?" She seemed a bit annoyed and sat back away from you. "i have a fucking crush on you. since forever now!" She shouts.

Her words ring though your mind. 

Crush?

On?

You?

Wha...?

Your face lit up brightly in red, her favorite shade of it too. You move to cover your face but she keeps pins your arms ones more. "just reject me already... get it over with." She sighed and looked at you. Her eyes were dim, did she really think you would reject her?

"I'm not going to reject you... I'm just shocked is all." You confessed in a soft tone.

Silence fills the room a bit till she blinks in confusion "y-you're not rejecting me?" You nod your head to confirm so and she isn't sure if she should smile or not. "I...I was so sure you wouldn't like girls... or me like that. So I never said anything." She looked at you in more confusion. 

This was getting cheesy.

"doll, i like your a lot. at first i thought it would go away if i spent time with ya, realized your weren't worth my time... but it only got worse and now i want you to myself.... i-if you'd let me." She trailed off shyly. You liked that she turned shy.

"I-I wouldn't mind." 

Those words were all she needed as her lips crashed against yours again, but her hands left your wrists to roam over your body. Her touches were gently but firm at the same time. He tongue slithered into your mouth as she grazed a soft spot on your side, claiming it under new dominance as hers and hers alone. Her hands trailed under and up the dress, finger tips eased against your skin, a shiver runs up your spine and another moan passed your lips.

She pulls away to tug the dress off but you hold it down.

All the thoughts cross your mind.

_She sees you naked if the dress leaves._

_She sees everything..._

_Would she leave?_

_Would she change her mind and lose interest in you?_

Hands on your cheeks pulled you from your thoughts, your eyes met and she gave you a reassuring smile. "let me see you doll. if i do something stupid, you have the full right to slap me." You inhaled then exhaled to calm yourself and nodded up at her.

She nodded in return before looking you over, she gently took the straps of the dress and pulled them down along your body, when her fingers got to your hips, they pulled the panties down with the dress and tossed it to the floor with a flick of her wrist. 

You blushed and moved to cover your stomach shyly, she frowned. "most chicks cover their chests, not their stomachs."

"It's not the tits I'm ashamed of." You confessed with  a few tears in your eyes. She wiped them away gently and looked at you, pressing her lips to your forehead then your cheeks. 

"nothing to be ashamed off doll." Her hands removed yours' from your stomach and intertwined your fingers. 

"now, do you prefer toys or no?" 

_What?_

"What?"

She chuckled and kissed your knuckles tenderly. "we are going to fuck right? do you want to use toys or no?"

_Way to ruin the moment Sans._

You never actually used toys, never bought them or looked at them. 

"how about i get mine out, you can pick once you see them." She kisses between your eyes softly and gets off the mattress moving to her closet. A few minutes she came back with a shoe box of sorts. It was worn and tan. She let you scoot into a sitting position, forgetting your nakedness you looked it over as she opened it.

Oh...

Yep...

That is a small collection of sexy toys.

She snickered as your face lit up again in red. You looked so cute like that. She put the box down in between you two letting you look them over. Most of them were red, some black, you could point out the dildos and vibrators... was that a strap on? There were a few things in here you didn't know about. 

You hesitate to touch any of them.

"they're clean." She snickered again and grabbed a rubber red dildo and waved it in your face only for you to smack it away shyly. "i only use these ever few weeks, not as sexual active as i once was. but i recently cleaned them." You looked her over. So she had, had sex before. 

"Have you.... um... with a girl?" You bit your lip as she waved the rubber toy around amused with its' movement, she looked at you through the corner of her eye and shrugged "ones. a few years ago." She tosses the toy back in the box, it landed with a thud, but some other things clattered against each other. "now take your pick, sad to say my patients is growing thin... wait..." She suddenly realized something and turned to you curiously.

"are you a virgin?"

Your face erupted 50 shades of red and you covered it.

She chuckled and leaned forward to kiss your forehead again. "that's fine doll. we don't have to play with any of these if you don't want." She goes to close the box and a soft stop made her pause. She waited for you to continue your little plea, regardless of her patients already being thin, she'd hold it off for you. 

"J-just... um...." You cursed under your breath, her smirk grew and she gently took your wrists again and moved them to see your flushed face. 

"do you want me to take you innocents, yes or no?" You took a few moments to think.

_You liked her._

_You really wanted to have sex with her._

_She was willing._

_You were willing._

_Is there a downside?_

_You can't see one._

You nodded slowly and looked at her. She pulled away and nodded. "alright, do you want to wait, or do it now? think hard about this one doll." 

Great, why is she making your choose this?

Yeah it's your innocents but still.

You nodded again, she returned the nod.

"if at any point you want to stop, just tell me." She moved the box to the floor and pushed you back into the bed, your head hit the pillows softly as she hovered over you. 

Kissing your lips and trailing down your neck, licking over your pulse point. You shudder at the feeling and wrap your arms around her neck, her hands rub at your chest then down your stomach, where ever she touched ignited in heat that crawled down your core. It was a nice feeling.

Her fingers were calculated to bring you peace of mind and pleasure. Your body twitched and jolted at the sensations. She drew moans from your lips as she kissed up and down your neck. You were focused on the new sensations you barely noticed her fingers tapping around your inner thighs as they lay over her own hips, it was an odd tickle of sorts but still nice. When her hands grazed close to your core you blushed and bite at your lip.

Her fingers rubbed at your outer folds, rubbing your slick around, she gave a simple hum as she felt your juices coating her fingers. She pulled away to watch as they entered you slowly, your face contorted in bliss, she watched happily, knowing she was giving you pleasure at such a simple touch. 

You panted softly as another finger entered, they rubbed at your inner walls and scratched around nicely. She thrust them in suddenly, forcing a choked gasp from you, her smirk only grew as she kept a slow, shallow pace. Watching your expression for any sign of pain or discomfort. 

But when she got none she started picking up the pace, trailing her thumb over your clit, causing your body to arch and buck into her hand. She enjoyed watching your reactions and hearing your moans. 

All for her.

It didn't take long for you to cum, you sang her name as she rode out your high. When she was sure you were finished she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. Salty taste, but she liked it. Her eyes gazed down at you to see you blushing at what she just did, how cute. 

She unzipped her hoodie slowly, you watched with interest, down her shoulders and arms it went and onto the floor it goes, you could see her black bra and matching lacy garter belt and panties.  "wanna help me out here doll? only far since i stripped you." She pulls your hand with her up so you could sit in front of her. You gave a curt nod before wrapping your arms around her to unclip her bra. She hugged you to her and kissed at your shoulder, that shiver went up your spine again as she snickered and pulled away, you take her bra with you and drop it to the ground.

She unclipped her socks and sat on the edge of the bed to remove them, though... she did it slowly and seductively, knowing you were watching. Her legs were smooth and nicely shaved. Not what you'd expect given the state of her room all the time. She stood ones the socks were tossed and she pulled at the garter belt and panties, down her hips and legs they went and tossed to the side with her coat. She stood bare before you.

Creamy white skin, nearly untouched minus a few scars on her sides and ribs. Her chest was bigger then yours by a size. Perky too. You suddenly felt self conscious again but tried to force the thoughts down as you looked over her slim frame. She turned to you with a smirk before crawling back on the bed, forcing you back onto the pillows, hovering over you she kisses you with new passion as her free hand moved around the box, she leaned on her forearm above your head, her tongue licked at your lips and just as you were about to let her in she pulled away and held the strap on in her hand.

Giving you a curious look before slipping into it. It had a dildo inside that slipped into the wearer, she let out a soft moan as she tightened it to her hips. "not gonna lie, this'll hurt at first..." She puts your legs around her hips gently "i'll make it as painless as i can... no promises though." She rubbed your hips softly, her free hand rubbed at your folds again before grabbing at the toy and rubbing it along them in place of her fingers. 

Your body jolted at the pleasure as it caught on your clit. A shine hit your eyes and they trailed down her form ones more and focused on her chest. 

"A-are those.... nipple piercings?" That just screamed at Sans.

She looked at you confused before shrugging "is that really what caught your attention? i got a clit pierce too, but let me focus doll.  i don't want to hurt you... this time." She rubbed the toy along your folds before easing the head in. Your body twitched at the sudden feeling as she slowly penetrated your virgin walls. 

Inch by painful, slow inch she entered. Your nails dug into the sheets below, you gritted your teeth. Ones fully sheathed inside you she let you adjust, whispering sweet nothings and praises at you, you felt full, and pressure you were not use to. 

She trailed kisses along your cheeks and neck, rubbing your hips. 

When the pain grew dull you gave a little wiggle of the hips and gasped at the pleasure. It was much more then her fingers, she smirked and looked at you. "can i move now doll?" Her voice was soft and you nodded, wrapping her arms around her neck, blushing as your bodies rubbed against each other. She pulled out and slammed back in, her thrusts were shallow and deep. Dragging out soft moans from you, being emptied and refilled, it was an odd, good feeling.

She grunted at the feeling, the dildo inside her shifted around her walls as she thrusted, digging into her at angles she never felt before. Your moans spurred her on, growing in volume, she dug into the pillow below you, you looked so wrecked for her.

Your face was flushed, your eyes were lidded, tongue lolled out a bit. She was fucking you up.

Your nails dug into the back of her neck, she moaned at the pain and moved faster. She could only imagine what your walls felt like right now, so tight, soaked around the toy. She leaned against your shoulder, hands tracing down to rub at your sides then grip at your hips. You moaned and arched into her.

Screaming when she hit against a certain spot. 

She liked that scream. It drove her to move faster, deeper into that spot. Your nails dug into her neck, forcing dents into the soft flesh, another groan passes her lips.

The room was was filled with wet noises and moans. 

Your orgasm was growing, a knot formed in your stomach and tightened with each thrust, your grind into her hips trying to climb over the peak. Your arms moved to clamp at her shoulders, nails digging into them, her body stiffened and her thrusts dug deeper as she groaned. 

Masochist huh?

You dug your nails deeper into her, her bucks would move deeper into that special spot inside, pushing your closer to release. 

She sucked at your neck, letting out a light growl, your nails dug down her spine as you screamed in bliss. The knot bursting, your legs tightening around her hips as she helps you ride out her high. She pulls you into a kiss as she bucks hard and deep finding her own orgasm in the mix.  

She rides you both through your highs before collapsing onto you. Her face between your breasts, you both panted trying to catch your breath, your arms wrapped around her back to hold her to you, she didn't weigh much, she nuzzled between your tits and hummed happily "so soft... gonna... nap...her...e" She started to snore, you chuckled and smiled before passing out yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! I am so sorry for the wait. If you follow any of my continuing work, you will know that I was going through some stress so I took a short break. But I am back now. Again so sorry. I hope you enjoyed. <3 Thank you for waiting.


End file.
